fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 251
編 少年の物語 |Story Romaji Title=Tarutarosu Hen: Shōnen no Monogatari |Funimation Title=Tartaros Chapter - The Boy's Tale |Adapted=Chapter 389 |Air Date=September 19, 2015 |Episode=251 |Arc=Tartaros arc |Opening Song=NEVER-END TALE |Ending Song=FOREVER HERE |Adapted 2=Chapter 390 }} Tartaros Arc: A Young Boy's Story is the 251st episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 76th episode of the 2014 series. The battle against Tartaros continues as Natsu, Gajeel and Juvia fight Tempester, Torafuzar and Keyes, while the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth try to hold off Mard Geer. Erza leads a group to the control room in an attempt to stop Face's activation. Meanwhile, as they fight, Silver plunges Gray into despair by revealing a shocking truth. Summary Rogue and Sting arrive in time to save Minerva and Erza from Mard, stating Erza's letter about Minerva joining the Dark Guild as the reason for their presence in Magnolia. The Twin Dragons then tell Erza about numerous Faces present all over the region and Mard arrogantly informs them that the pulse bombs number over 3,000 and will detonate in an hour, wiping out all Magic on the continent. Meanwhile, Natsu, Gajeel and Juvia are making no progress in their battles against Tempester, Torafuzar and Keyes, the Demons holding the advantage. Lucy tries to help them, but is too weak to even move. Mard reveals that Tartaros' Necromancer, Keyes, is controlling Crawford in order to remotely activate Face. Erza heads to the control room with Minerva and the Twin Dragons' Exceeds while the Sabertooth duo battles Mard, but the Dragon Slayers soon find themselves severely outmatched. Concurrently, the Fairy Tail trio is also gradually overwhelmed. Somewhere in the ruins of Cube, though, Gray faces off against Silver, with the two claiming that they recognize each other. Silver goes on to state that he is Gray's father, but the young Mage refuses to acknowledge the declaration, stating that his father died in front of him. He furiously attacks the Demon Gate, but is effortlessly repelled. Silver then claims that he is much more than Gray's parent and that it is their destiny to fight. Simultaneously, the other two battles are also proceeding in Tartaros' favor. As Erza and Minerva head to the control room, the latter realizes that she is slowing them down and tries to force Erza to abandon her, but the female knight tells her to stop agonizing over her previous actions and start over without making the same mistakes. Soon, the group is also joined by Happy and Panther Lily, who explain the situation to them. Minerva notices a mushroom growing from Happy's head and rips it off, revealing it to be Franmalth. They then force the Demon to guide them to the control room. In the meantime, as Gray battles Silver, the latter begins to reveal information about himself, stating that his body is just a vessel. He then elaborates that all the members of Tartaros are Demons, but that a demonic form can be quite troublesome sometimes, which is why he felt the need to procure a corpse to act as his human form, being the reason behind his current appearance. He then goes on to explain that he initially thought that the identity of the body was a mere coincidence, but is now certain that it is a part of a greater fate which will culminate in his battle against Gray. Finally, he reveals that he is none other than Deliora, revived by Hell's Core, sending Gray into a desperate rage. Simultaneously, Keyes claims that Gray's story, which began on the day Deliora overturned his world, would end this day as he would choose the same fate as his mentor. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Mard Geer Tartaros (started) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Silver Fullbuster *Juvia Lockser vs. Keyes *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Tempester & Torafuzar Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** ** * |Wōtā}} * ** ***Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius ***Summoned the Celestial Spirit King * * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** * Curses used *Calamity Curse * * |Makuro}} Spells used *Sink * *Downpour * * |Wōtā Suraisā}} * * *Rose Explosion * *Ice-Make: Sword * * |Aisudo Sheru}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Slash Arm (スラッシュアーム Surasshu Āmu) * *Recompense Summoning (代償召喚術 Daishō Shōkanjutsu) * ** *Limiter Release ( 解除 Rimittā Kaijo) Weapons used *Khakkhara *Longsword Armors used * Items used * *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Water Bearer Key Manga & Anime Differences *The following occurs only in the anime: **The additional dialogue added between the Sabertooth members regarding Erza's letter. **The added scenes between Minerva and Erza in the midst of searching for the control room, including a flashback of Crime Sorcière. *The anime omits the flashback of Sliver being regenerated by using Hell's Core. Navigation